NibiruMul
NibiruMul is a driver on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Info Gender: Male Date of Birth: February 12, 1992 Residence: Suffolk County, New York, USA Appearance: Tall (about 6'1"), with dark brown hair parted on the right, brown eyes, and olive skin. Slightly overweight. Has facial hair growing in (though I shave it once a week). Interests: drawing, writing stories, playing video games, fanfiction, music, going on the computer, fairy tales, eating, going out to restaurants, Pokemon (very big fan), watching videos on YouTube, watching mockbusters and "so-bad-it's-good" movies Bio Hello! I have been creating OCs for Ever After High for a while and am having fun with it. I am a huge fan of fairy tales and I discovered Ever After High late in 2013 due to all the OCs on deviantART. I've only really been a hardcore fairy tale fan since 2013, after I learned the truth about the genre (I was once one of those people who dismissed it as a kiddie genre, but now I know that fairy tales weren't originally intended for kids, as evident by a lot of the stories I've used for OCs). My favorite fairy tale collector is Madame d'Aulnoy, and I take the most inspiration from her. I am also big on Andrew Lang's Fairy Books due to the huge amount of international fairy tales. (My favorite Fairy Books are The Yellow Fairy Book and The Olive Fairy Book.) Most of my Ever After High OCs are derived from either Madame d'Aulnoy, the Brothers Grimm, or Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. I prefer doing obscure fairy tales since I tend to read obscure fairy tales more often (plus I'm so hipster XD). My favorite fairy tale of all is Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree, as evident by who my main OC is. Isidore my main OC. He and his friends, from the land of Féerie and other realms, have traveled from afar to go to Ever After High. In addition to Ever After High, I'm also into Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Hamtaro, Lord of the Rings (and other works by Tolkien), Tomb Raider, Namco games, Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros., South Park, and Drawn Together. In terms of music, I am a huge fan of Leona Lewis and Nate Ruess. I'm autistic and I've been diagnosed with autism when I was little. I also enjoy playing video games, writing stories, watching mockbusters, drawing, eating, and sleeping. I am an advocate of reading fairy tales to kids, and I believe that kids should be exposed to the original versions of fairy tales instead of just the sanitized versions, and be exposed to larger reference pools than just the ones everyone knows. I find it sad that many parents these days refuse to expose their kids to the wonderful world of fairy tales. People should realize that fairy tales are not about Disney movies, animal sidekicks, and lame musical numbers. If one reads the actual fairy tales instead of just the Disneyfied ones or the crappy fairy tale horror comics and adult novels churned out by "edgy" companies, they'd be in for an excellent surprise! I'm willing to let other people's OCs be friends with my OCs. Just be aware that I don't accept roommate requests for OCs of mine that don't have a roommate' yet'. My characters as drawn by other users IsidoreLOrangeFanArt.png|Isidore L'Orange by Rudino.raagas MustafaKorkuFArt.png|Mustafa Korku by Rudino.raagas AlcideParfaitFArt.png|Alcide Parfait by Rudino.raagas ErnestoCedroFArt.png|Ernesto Cedro by Rudino.raagas SimonPaisibleFArt.png|Simon Paisible by Rudino.raagas KermitJCraneFArt.png|Kermit J. Crane by Rudino.raagas NannaHvalurFArt.png|Nanna Hvalur by Rudino.raagas EsmeraldaRanaFArt.png|Esmeralda Rana by Rudino.raagas EudoxieAnuraFArt.png|Eudoxie Anura by Rudino.raagas NerissaBlackfishFArt.png|Nerissa Blackfish by Rudino.raagas Desi Fanart.png|Desiderio Cenere by Sleepysheepyzzz Soren Trommler Sketch.jpg|Soren Trommler by Jade-the-Tiger SimonBelArt.png|Simon Paisible by RoybelGirl Orhan Doodle.jpeg|Orhan Sessiz by RoybelGirl Desiderio Doodle.jpeg|Desiderio Cenere by RoybelGirl EstelleMarinbyJewels.jpg|Estelle Marin by Strawberry.jewels Screen Shot 2016-09-09 at 5.35.17 PM.png|Cassius Dinde in Sims 4, done by Rose Hunter However u spell her name.jpg|Liliane Blondeau by Patchworks Inc. ChlorisQoph.png|Chloris Qoph by TaylorRocks. Marinoblondel.png|Marino Blondel by TaylorRocks. IsidoreLOrange Fanart.jpg|Isidore L'Orange by Princess Gummibear External links Links pertaining to me NibiruMul's first Ever After High OC gallery (contains head-to-toe illustrations) NibiruMul's second Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's third Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's fourth Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's fifth Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's sixth Ever After High OC gallery My DeviantArt account My Ever After High Mythology Fandom Wiki account My Neverafterhigh Wikia userpage My Scribd library Fairy tale links Recommended for those who want to do OCs. (Just make sure to read this link too!) Fairy tale collections Fairy tales of Madame d'Aulnoy (my favorite collection of all; this translation, published in 1892, includes all 24 stories; this link also includes Andrew Lang's versions) Andrew Lang's Fairy Books (grouped by source) (includes over 400 stories from all over the world) Grimm's Fairy Tales (no list of fairy tale links would be complete without this collection!) Fairy tales of Hans Christian Andersen Fairy tales of Asbjornsen and Moe Fairy tales of Charles Perrault Il Pentamerone (unfortunately, it doesn't include all 50 stories) Another Pentamerone translation (this one includes all 50 stories) Yet another Pentamerone translation (also includes all 50 stories) Arabian Nights (multiple translations available; includes the original version of Aladdin) Facetious Nights of Straparola (the oldest known fairy tale collection in Europe, written in Venice during the 1500s) The Gold Scales (includes stories from various regions, including the stories of the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen, Andrew Lang's translations of Madame d'Aulnoy's stories, as well as stories from Britain, Scandinavia, Austria, Belgium, India, and China) Aesop's Fables (contains over 300 fables, most of which are about animals) La Fontaine's Fables (containes over 200 fables collected by Jean de La Fontaine during the 1600s. Some of them are adaptations of Aesop's fables, while others are La Fontaine's own inventions.) Panchatantra Stories (a collection of Indian fables going back thousands of years) French fairy tales of the late 1600s (it's in French, but it includes a lot of rare fairy tales. If you can read French you might have an easier time.) Archived text of Four and twenty fairy tales (an 1858 collection by James Planché - contains many rare French fairy tales, such as the unabridged version of Villeneuve's Beauty and the Beast as well as fairy tales by Henriette-Julie de Murat and Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. Sadly, this book is long out of print. Hopefully someone will bring it back into print someday. Planché was also known for writing mawkish theatrical adaptations of French literary fairy tales. You're better off reading the stories in the link.) James Planché's translation of Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tales (this one was published in 1855. Personally, I like the 1892 translation better, although this one is slightly more faithul in terms of the wording. This one also omits two of d'Aulnoy's stories, Prince Marcassin and The Dolphin - Planché thought they were too explicit.) Fairy tales of Comtesse de Ségur (Ségur was a Russian noblewoman who married a French count. Her fairy tales were written in a similar style to Madame d'Aulnoy's. There's only five stories but they're all pretty good.) Fairy tales of Baroness Emma Orczy (Orczy, a Hungarian noblewoman, is best known as the author of the classic novel The Scarlet Pimpernel. She also wrote eight fairy tales, all of which are listed here.) English fairy tales Italian fairy tales Portuguese fairy tales Czechoslovak fairy tales Slavic fairy tales Turkish fairy tales Indian fairy tales Japanese fairy tales Philippine fairy tales South African fairy tales West African fairy tales(includes stories about Anansi the spider) French fairy tale collections Note: All collections listed below are in French. Cabinet des Fées (all 41 volumes - this is the jewel in the crown among fairy tale collections. Sadly, most of it is not available in English.) Anonymous tales attributed to the Chevalier de Mailly (includes the original versions of Alphege, or the Green Monkey, Fairer-than-a-Fairy, and The Little Green Frog) Contes de Roi Cambrinus by Charles Deulin (includes the original versions of The Little Soldier and The Enchanted Canary, as well as Deulin's version of The Twelve Dancing Princesses) Miscellaneous Links Ever After High Mythology Fandom Wiki Neverafterhigh Wikia Category:Driver